


Kind Vet Takes Care of You ASMR 🐶✨

by Ohata_kaki



Series: Cuppa ASMR [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Martin rulebreaker badboy Blackwood, asmr artist Martin, avoidance of confrontation, obsessive thoughts about cleanliness, poor communication, reading the comments section, tactless Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohata_kaki/pseuds/Ohata_kaki
Summary: Martin receives a strange comment on one of his ASMR videos. He should know better than to read the comments; they only bring problems.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Cuppa ASMR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010145
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Kind Vet Takes Care of You ASMR 🐶✨

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall! I didn’t think there would be a next part, but this IS indeed a next part of what is now the Cuppa ASMR series. In which Martin is an ASMR sensation and Jon his avid fan.
> 
> The idea for this chapter is credited to an anon. They suggested Jon leave a painfully formal comment which outs him as one of Martin’s followers. I have a few more ideas from here, so expect more avoidant and pining archive crew to come <3
> 
> Fun Fact: Cuppa ASMR is an homage to Latte ASMR, my very favorite youtube darling. If you have not seen her videos, do yourself a sleepy tingly favor and check them out!

Martin has been staring at the comment for a long time, his eyebrows knitted together. This. This could only be one person. And that meant that this person was watching his videos. Said that he, quote, _enjoyed Martin’s work_. That would be a first. But who else would write a youtube comment in letter format? He’s been reading it over and over as if the repetitions will peel away layers, give Martin some hidden insight on how he’s meant to deal with this mess.

\------------------------------

 **Greying Ace** 9 hours ago

_Dear Cuppa ASMR,_

_W_ _hile I greatly enjoy your work, I have to confess that I found this video somewhat distressing. The fictional setting of your roleplay is a veterinary clinic. But it is fairly plain that you are in an office space. I do not know the rules of your particular filming local. However most offices have strict policies against pets such as the dog featured in your video. I do hope you are verifying the regulations of your building before bringing such creatures inside._

_Sincerely,_

_Greying Ace_

👍 12 👎23 REPLY

___________________________________

Marbled waves of giddiness, and panic flow through Martin. How should he move forward?

He could talk to Jon. That would be a disaster. He could ignore it. I’m sure that wouldn’t make Martin second guess everything he was doing. Knowing Jon would be watching and picking apart his videos later.

Martin musses his hair and stands abruptly, making his way to the kettle in the breakroom. There’s time for tea; problems like this don’t go anywhere fast.

**

Oh. Oh nooo.

Martin stands center view dressed in scrubs, a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He’s spread a tablecloth over the desk in front of him to mimic a treatment table. All this is fine, good even. What isn’t okay is that atop the tablecloth is a lump of scruffy fur. It’s got a smushed face and a stubby tail that wiggles back and forth as Martin croons to it.

“Well hello there darling, what brings you in today?” he asks the dog. Martin bends down, hands on his knees, listening as the animal snuffles in his ear. Jon can feel his face heating with emotion.

He should go back, look for a different video. But Jon is running out of new Martin material. Today in his desperation he did a deep dive of Cuppa’s channel. This vet video is one of the first Martin had ever posted. Based on the dates it would have been around the time he was living at the archives.

“A check up? Of course, we can arrange that. And what?” The dog licks its jowls on cue. “A brushing and a massage? Certainly, we have a variety—”

Jon’s eyes are wide, fingers digging into his temples as he stares down into his phone. Rationally, this is all in the past, nothing to be done. But Jon knows the books and files that are stored in that room. Can see some of them peeking from shelves to the side of the camera shot.

He has images of the dog rutting its face in between binder clips of ancient statements. Drooling on reference materials. Heaven forbid peeing on the hardwood. Jon flips his phone screen down. This is the opposite of relaxing.

…He advances the video a few minutes to a point where the mutt is laying peacefully on the desk. Martin is sat in front of a computer taking down the dog’s details. Lord.

“Can you confirm your name and date of birth for me please?” a pause, “Perfect, Pepper, thank you… Oh, ok. Yes, why don’t you give me the new address right now and I’ll update your file.”

It goes on harmlessly like this. Martin asks inane (not adorable) questions to this ‘Pepper’ dog and records its answers on the laptop. His fingers clack delicate and slow as he types, infuriating in their capacity to soothe Jon’s ire. Even the dog seems to enjoy his typing. It’s ears prick on especially good sounds, eyes fluttering as if it could take a nap right there on the desk. In the office.

“Alright then, why don’t we take a look at your coat.” Martin runs his hands down the dogs back and haunches. His fingers press into the skin’s tissue around the joints. Martin takes his time inspecting. His hands rustle Pepper’s coat in a way that’s reminiscent of a comb through hair. At the end, he takes Pepper’s ears between his fingers rubbing the fur where it goes from coarse to soft.

Now, Jon understands how ASMR works—mirror neurons and all that. He is no less mortified when a phantom warmth blooms on his own ears in the same place Martin is touching the dog. Jon has a vision of Martin stood in front of him, hands bracketing Jon’s face. Martin’s fingers warming the shells of his ears between thumb and forefinger. Martin smiles indulgently down at him and then gives him a pat on the head.

“You look to be a very healthy girl Ms. Pepper. Your fur and skin are nicely hydrated” another pause for Pepper’s wheezing, “Oh no, that’s nothing to be worried about, dear. Totally natural for your skin to secrete oils—”

Jon taps furiously at the red drag bar to move the video forward. Unfortunately, it lands on Martin brushing the dog. A dust bunny of sheddings amasses precariously off to the left. At which point Jon exes out of the video entirely. The audio was probably lovely but there’s only so much he can be expected to take.

**

Several teas later, Martin comes to his first decision: he will not engage with Jon’s comment. He had run several options through his head and determined with each that they only aggravated the situation.

Second, he decides that Jon does not need to know that Martin knows that Jon watches his videos. (God that’s too complicated even to say.)

Martin remembers starting his channel to take care of people. To care for himself as much as anyone, alone and rattled as he was after Prentiss's visit to his apartment. Helping so many folks gave him purpose. And who would he like to care for more than Jon? Jon, who takes help as a personal affront.

No, this could be a blessing in disguise—a way to look after Jon on Jon’s terms. A bit of a deceitful way of going about it, sure. But Martin’s mind is already racing, struck by inspiration far too profoundly to stop now. He grabs a pad and pen from the drawer and begins outlining his next video.


End file.
